


Under the Sea

by uzumaki_rakku



Series: Smile If You Love Me [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka.</p><p>#18: Under the Sea. "I just realised something," he smiled, and patted the golden hair. "You sleep like a..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote some ridiculousness, and decided to share. XD The idea bonked me while I was trying to sleep, so I rolled out of bed for a few minutes to write it down in my notebook. :3
> 
> ...let's just say that Kakashi has absolutely NO SENSE OF SELF-PRESERVATION, BOTH IN BED AND OFF IT. XD

Kakashi was rather rudely awakened in the middle of the night by cold toes poking themselves into his side. Shifting a little, he stared at Naruto's curled-up sleeping form.

He looked rather a lot like a cat just then, Kakashi noticed, especially with the whisker lines on his cheeks.

Naruto stirred slightly, and blinked open his eyes. "What?" he muttered, looking bleary.

"I just realised something," Kakashi smiled cheerfully, reaching out to pat the head of soft golden hair. "You sleep like a..." the smile widened. "... _prawn._ "

There was a rather long silence, before Naruto's left hand which lingered over his chest and his right hand which had wriggled underneath his pillow removed themselves. _(Ah, such a pity—)_

And then Kakashi found himself kicked right off the bed.

The sleepy blond immediately took advantage of the extra space, rolling over to spread his limbs all over the soft but firm mattress.

"...I've changed my mind," Kakashi said, completely without remorse. "Now you look like a starfish."

A pillow hit him squarely in the face. He shrugged, pulled out a futon, and made himself somewhat comfortable on the floor.

Just as he was about to fall back asleep, Naruto rolled off the bed and _landed right on top of him._

_"Argh!"_

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have no idea where the heck the idea came from. In any case, according to a friend of mine, "PRAWNS ARE DELICIOUS. SO, IF NARUTO SLEEPS LIKE A PRAWN, DOES HE LOOK DELICIOUS?"


End file.
